horse prince and swan princess
by Dianzu
Summary: Kashima termenung sendiri di ujung ruangan. [oneshot; hori/kashima]


All characters belongs to Izumi Tsubaki. Did not take any advantage in making this fanfiction. Made just for fun.

.

[ **horse prince and swan princess **]

—Kashima termenung sendiri di ujung ruangan—

.

Pria berambut cokelat itu—sebut saja Hori Masayuki.

Dia adalah ketua dari klub drama di SMA Roman, dari kelas 3-C. Wajahnya tampan, bakat seni luar biasa hebat—walau begitu, ia memilih untuk menjadi orang yang berada di balik layar, sebab menyadari tubuhnya yang—tidak terlalu—tinggi membuatnya lebih suka menyiapkan properti, kostum, serta skenario untuk pentas drama. Tidak masalah, _toh_ Hori senang juga merias panggung. Dan terkadang pula, ia akan menjadi pelatih untuk murid-murid yang akan menampilkan sebuah peran. Seperti saat ini, Hori sedang membuat skenario yang akan ditampilkan untuk pentas seni pada akhir tahun.

Sebenarnya membuat skenario tidaklah susah bagi Hori (_toh_, dia gemar menggunakan imajinasinya). Masalahnya, ada salah satu anggota klub drama yang rusuh dan sering membuatnya mencak-mencak. Sebut saja dia Kashima Yuu—gadis bertubuh tinggi yang selalu bergaya ala-ala pangeran pada zaman dinasti kuno. Ya, tidak zaman dulu juga, tetapi Kashima selalu berperilaku layaknya pangeran sekolah yang selalu diidam-idamkan siswi mana pun. Dan ya, dia memang idola yang selalu digeromboli semua siswi—dari adik kelas hingga kakak kelas.

Kashima sering sekali menghilang ketika klub drama tengah mengadakan rapat untuk pentas seni. Alasannya karena diculik oleh gadis-gadis kelas lain, atau pun dibawa kabur sama gadis-gadis dari kalangan kakak tingkat. Ya, pesona seorang Kashima memang tidak bisa dihindari. Dan itu yang selalu membuat Hori marah-marah tidak jelas.

Hori mengakui jika Kashima memang memiliki bakat yang luar biasa di bidang drama. Maka dari itu, ia selalu meminta Kashima sebagai pemeran 'pria' dalam semua skenario yang dibuat. Kenapa pria? Karena Kashima memiliki daya pikat yang kuat untuk wanita—selain karena wajahnya yang mempesona, dan sikapnya yang begitu _gentleman _kepada semua siswi-siswi. Tetapi, karena Kashima memiliki banyak sekali fans (terutama di kalangan gadis muda), susah sekali untuk mengajaknya berdiskusi dengan baik dan serius—bukan diskusi, justru Hori akan menyeret Kashima menjauh dari gadis-gadis yang sedang ribut memperebutkannya.

Ya, sebenarnya bukan urusan Hori juga sih kalau Kashima dekat dengan banyak orang. Bukan, Hori tidak cemburu! Jangan membuat kesimpulan yang tidak-tidak. Hanya saja, jika ada Kashima dengan segerombolan fans-fansnya, jalanan pasti akan rusuh tak terkendali. Contohnya saja seperti saat pulang sekolah. Hari itu, hujan tengah melanda Tokyo. Hori berjalan santai menggunakan payungnya, sebelum pada akhirnya ada segerombolan payung warna-warni di depannya yang menghalangi jalan. Dilihat macam jamur yang suka timbul di halaman rumah. Hori hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Ia tahu, payung-payung yang menyerupai jamur itu adalah fans-fansnya Kashima. Alhasil, Hori harus menyeret Kashima menjauh dari para fansnya karena menghalangi jalan.

Dan hari ini, klub drama sedang disibukkan dengan latihan untuk pentas seni yang akan digelar pada akhir tahun. Seperti biasa, Hori sedang melihat-lihat properti yang digunakan dan kostum yang akan dipakai untuk pentas. Pelakon pun sudah siap dengan peran mereka yang sudah dibagi-bagi. Skenario tinggal dihafal dan dilatih lagi ekspresi wajahnya. Skenario yang digunakan adalah _Horse Prince and Swan Princess_; menceritakan tentang seorang pangeran berkuda yang berjumpa dengan sosok angsa putih nan cantik yang ternyata adalah putri bangsawan. Tentu saja Hori sudah memilih para pemain. Untuk sang pangeran tentu saja Kashima yang memerankan.

Tapi sejak tadi, Hori tidak melihat batang hidung Kashima. Ah, apa gadis itu diculik lagi oleh para murid?

Tidak. Ternyata Kashima sedang termenung sendiri di ujung ruangan. Hori sedikit heran, biasanya gadis itu akan tebar pesona kepada sesiapa pun (bahkan termasuk ke dirinya). Tapi, gadis itu kini hanya diam membatu. Kedua tangan memegang erat kertas skenario yang sudah dibagikan. Karena terlalu bingung, pada akhirnya Hori menghampiri Kashima.

"Hei. Kenapa tidak latihan?" Hori bertanya. Kashima hanya menoleh sebentar, lalu menunduk lagi.

Hori merasa memang ada yang aneh, "Sakit?"

Kashima menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, senpai."

Kalau tidak sakit, kenapa Kashima diam?

Seakan mengetahui isi kepala Hori, Kashima kembali berbicara, "Senpai. Boleh aku meminta satu permintaan padamu? Selama ini, aku selalu menuruti apa kata-katamu untuk mendapatkan peran—ya, dan kau selalu memilihkan sosok pangeran kepadaku."

"Memang apa permintaanmu?" Hori mulai penasaran. Selama ini, jika dipikir-pikir, Kashima memang selalu menurut apa kata-katanya untuk menjadi pemeran drama. Walaupun ia selalu memberikan peran pangeran.

Kashima menoleh—menatap lekat ke arah Hori, "Aku... ingin ganti peran. Aku ingin menjadi putri angsa."

"Eh?" Hori terkejut. Tentu saja, untuk pertama kalinya Kashima menolak memerankan seorang pangeran.

"Aku kan juga seorang gadis. Aku juga ingin memerankan sosok putri." ungkap Kashima.

Benar juga. Walau tampan begitu, Kashima sejatinya hanyalah gadis remaja yang juga ingin memerankan sosok putri kerajaan. Hori sejenak berpikir, tidak ada salahnya juga memberi peran seorang putri pada Kashima. Toh, Kashima hebat dalam memainkan peran.

"Baiklah. Peran akan diganti, kau jadi putri angsa." ucap Hori pada akhirnya. Kashima menatap tak percaya, "B—bolehkah, senpai?!"

Hori sedikit tersenyum, "Tentu saja boleh. Aku pikir, kau kan juga seorang gadis—pasti ingin tampil cantik di depan semua pria."

Entah, ucapan Hori membuat kedua pipi Kashima merah merona.

"Tapi... siapa yang akan menggantikan peran pangeran?" Hori berpikir sejenak. Ah, apa Mikoshiba saja? Toh, laki-laki itu memiliki wajah yang sebelas-dua belas tampannya dengan Kashima. Tapi, masalahnya Mikoshiba adalah orang yang pemalu walaupun sedikit (sangat) narsis. Apa Nozaki saja? Ah, tidak. Nozaki hanya pandai membuat manga, tidak pandai memainkan peran. Wajahnya saja datar begitu, bagaimana bisa berperan menjadi pangeran?

"S—senpai." pada akhirnya Kashima mengeluarkan suara, dan itu sukses membuat atensi Hori teralihkan. Kashima sedikit gugup sejujurnya jika ditatap lekat-lekat begitu oleh Hori, "Ya?"

Kedua mata kini saling tatap, saling pandang, dan saling mengunci satu sama lain.

"Kalau boleh, mengapa tidak senpai saja yang menjadi pangeran?" ucap Kashima.

Dan itu sukses membuat Hori tercengang.

"Kenapa harus aku?" balas Hori.

Tidak, Hori tidak ingin menjadi pemeran pangeran—sebenarnya, ia mau-mau saja menjadi pangeran. Tapi, pasti penonton akan kecewa nanti. Mereka pasti mengharapkan penampilan keren dari seorang Kashima Yuu, bukan dari Hori Masayuki. Terlebih lagi, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, tidak akan cocok menjadi seorang pangeran.

"Senpai, kau pasti bisa. Kau memiliki bakat di bidang peran. Kau bahkan yang membuat skenario. Aku yakin, kau akan menjadi pangeran yang luar biasa!" ucap Kashima bersemangat.

Hori sedikit ragu, namun Kashima meyakini dengan wajah yang berseri-seri—dan, cantik?

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Hori sekali lagi. Dan Kashima menjawab dengan anggukan besemangat, "Ya! Jadilah pangeranku!"

Eh.

Hori menatap tajam Kashima. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa memasang wajah gugup dengan air dingin yang mulai meluncur bebas di dahi.

"M—maksudku, pangeran berkuda!" sanggah Kashima dengan wajah kikuk.

.

Hari ini, pentas seni pun dilaksanakan.

Semenjak kemarin, Hori kesulitan menghubungi Kashima—gadis itu sulit dijumpai. Alasannya seperti biasa; diculik siswi-siswi lain. Hori hanya bisa mendengus sebal sembari merutuki kelakuan Kashima. _Dasar adik kelas biadab_!_ Tidak bisa diajak kerjasama_. Padahal, Hori ingin mengajaknya berlatih bersama—karena yang menjadi pangeran adalah Hori sendiri, maka ia ingin menyesuaikan lakon dengan Kashima.

Hori sudah menyiapkan bogem untuk Kashima.

Pentas pun dimulai. Dari aksi sang pangeran kuda yang menelusuri hutan belantara, hingga berjumpa dengan para hewan buas. Para penonton pun terkagum-kagum dengan aksi heroik Hori. Ternyata, Hori pun tak kalah mengagumkan dari Kashima!

Kini, saatnya adegan di mana sang pangeran berjumpa dengan putri angsa. Hori bersiap untuk memberikan _sedikit_ _hadiah _pada adik kelasnya yang super-duper menyebalkan. Ia melihat sosok berbalut gaun putih bersih berdiri membelakanginya. Rambut panjang tergerai indah, lekukan tubuh yang terekspose pun membuat Hori diam sesaat. Wanita di depannya Kashima, kan?

Tak lama, sang putri angsa membalikkan tubuh—lalu menatap lembut ke arah sang pangeran yang masih diam membatu. Hori benar-benar tak bisa berkutik. Kashima terlihat sangat cantik. Kulit putihnya mulus tanpa cacat, rambutnya yang pendek dipakaikan wig panjang—dan itu sukses membuatnya begitu anggun, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang dipoles_ make up_—tapi nampak natural. Seperti bukan Kashima.

Lebih terlihat seperti putri angsa sungguhan.

.

"Kashima."

Kashima menoleh sejenak ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Itu Hori, masih berpakaian ala pangeran. Pria itu tampan, berbalut tuxedo putih serta rambut yang disisir rapi. Kashima tidak pernah melihat Hori setampan itu.

"Ya, senpai?"

Hori berjalan mendekat. Lalu mencubit pipi Kashima hingga gadis itu sedikit menjerit, "Ke mana saja kau?! Kuhubungi tidak dijawab-jawab."

Kashima meronta untuk dilepaskan. Sedikit merona karena pipinya disentuh, "A—aku kan berlatih!"

"Aku menghubungi karena ingin mengajakmu berlatih bersama!" ucap Hori, masih menatap Kashima lekat-lekat.

Gadis itu hanya memamerkan cengiran. Tangannya yang tidak gatal menggaruk-garuk kepala, "Maaf senpai. Aku kemarin pergi bersama Sakura."

Hori hanya memutar bola mata malas. Kalau saja Kashima berdandan macam pangeran, sudah dipastikan gadis itu mendapat sebuah bogem mentah, "Untung saja peranmu bagus. Jadi tidak masalah dengan drama-nya."

Kashima masih tersenyum, "Oh, ya. Senpai, menurutmu... bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Penampilanmu?"

"Iya!"

Hori berpikir sejenak, "Bagus. Aksimu di atas panggung memang selalu bagus. Jadi, aku tidak khawatir walau kau tak ikut latihan."

Tiba-tiba saja senyum di wajah Kashima menghilang. Bukan penampilan itu yang dimaksudnya, "B—bukan itu maksudku senpai. Bagaimana dengan wajah—"

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat ganti kostum. Sakura dan Seo sudah menunggumu di depan." ucap Hori, lalu meninggalkan Kashima sendirian.

Di belakang, Kashima hanya mendengus sebal, "Dasar senpai tidak peka!"

Tanpa disadari pula, Hori tersenyum samar-samar.

'_Penampilanmu cantik, Kashima._'

.

**the end**

Cirebon, 28 September 2019 - 18:00 PM

**an: **gara-gara iseng liat moment-moment lucu gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun di youtube, jadi keinget sama hori dan kashima. pasangan ini memang antimainstream xD. oh, ini fanfik pertama saya di fandom ini. salam kenal!

luv, Dianzu.


End file.
